Desu
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Did you know that Snape is 1/4 Japanese? No one else sure knew until a prank went wrong, turning him into a 3 year old whose only lived in Japan with his grandparents up until then  mentally . Culture change at Hogwarts? Fun...
1. Chapter 1

_**Once Again, the random ideas refuse to leave me alone.. This is my first Harry Potter fic though :) I hope it turns out well. **_

___***Fic Spoilers - if you can't wait a few chapters to see the background to this:* The idea is that Severus Snape's grandmother on his father's side is Japanese, she married a British 'tourist' (what's the right word for it - someone who travels and stays in another country as more than a vacation and less than actually moving there?) their son was Tobias who was rebellious of Japanese lifestyle (he didn't look Japanese and felt that he never fit in) and moved to his father's motherland (Britain) and that's where he met Eileen and had Severus. The grandparents wanted to meet their only grandchild, and since money was kind of tight, they sent Sev to Japan to live with them shortly after his birth, where he was raised for 4 years, until his parents took him back, and he learned English language and customs from then on out.**_

___**I thought he'd make a good part-Japanese b/c (1) his hair is like naturally black, which is rare (if not unheard of) for white people (Hey, I'm white too, so I'm not being racist, I'm just stating a fact), (2) He's always so serious and honor-bound... I thought it fit the Japanese stereotype. ^^" *Makes decision in accordance to Hetalia stereotypes* **_

___**Well, I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>A large, ancient-looking book was tossed at him. It was hard covered with non-English characters adorning the front cover.<p>

"Severus, you are the only one with a chance of understanding even a smidgen of what's in that book," a raspy voice told him.

"My lord," he replied "I'm afraid that I won't be of too much help. It's been years since I've practiced this language and it being about ten times more difficult than English… I'm not sure how much I'd be able to successfully translate that'd be of use to you."

"I thought it may be. So I have something that'll help."

He snapped his fingers and Wormtail brought in a small vile of a silver-tinted liquid. "Be warned though, do Not drink the entire vial in one go, only place one drop on your tongue – just one little drop is powerful enough to take years off your life, thus resetting your memory just enough to be able to remember the language better, but not enough to that your mind regresses with your age; also, that much all at once will delay you transforming back. So remember one drop."

Severus Snape sighed; it didn't look like he could get out of this one.

"Yes my lord."

He took the book and the vial and apparated back to Hogwarts. He didn't actually need the potion, he knew how to read that language, he spent the first few years of his life speaking, reading and writing it, and though complicated it was hard to forget. He didn't think it was a good idea, however, to be translating a book titled "1001 Forbidden Spells Worldwide" in English. He consulted with Dumbledore who told him that the best thing to do would be to translate the book, but make a side list of the spells that Voldemort took an interest in so that they'd (the Order) be able to find some sort of counter or shield to it.

Deciding to get started, he sat down at the desk in his potions classroom, resting the vial on the side, and started translating and noting the chapters in the book. 1001 spells to translate… less than a week to do it. Life sucked.

XxxXxx

He worked for about two thirds of the night, getting only 37 done. *Sigh* _And_ he has classes today – red and green will soon be gathering in; oh joy.

(Time Lapse)

Both houses were steadily working, surprisingly, without incident; it was a miracle. The professor enjoyed the sweet, non-commotion with a cup of tea.

Near the period's end a young Ravenclaw student ran into the classroom calling professor Snape; apparently there was a fight going on down the hall, and someone had been knocked unconscious. The professor gave an irritated sigh but told the classes to stay put as he followed the boy down the hall.

Everyone else took this cue as their 'Break Time' and commenced chatting and playing around.

"I wonder if Snape has the answers for that test he gave last week," asked Ron.

"Why don't you go see; look around his desk," a boy named Harry said.

"What? Why me? You should go do it."

"You were the one that brought it up in the first place."

"Harry, Ron, don't even think about it!" the yell came from a brunet at the table next to them, named Hermione.

Just when the two were about to respond that they didn't really mean it another voice spoke up. "They wouldn't actually do it, they're too scared to."

The voice was smug and mocking, and belonged to a blond boy by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Who's scared; Not us!" the red head roared, "Right Harry?"

"Right," the other agreed.

"Prove it then…" the class was all ears and eyes now.

"Fine," the two said in unison, then glanced at the door for any sign of Snape.

Moving over to the desk they began browsing the papers there – notes on potions or spells, graded class work, lists of ingredients, etc. Nothing too interesting caught their eye, until one of them noticed the mysterious vial.

"What do you reckon this is?" Ron asked, holding it up.

"Dunno," Harry replied "I'm not sure I've ever seen a potion that color before."

"Maybe if you pour it in his drink you'll get to see firsthand what it does," called a voice from across the room.

"And have Snape _**kill**_ us?" Ron freaked.

"You're already at risk now and for something not as interesting; why not raise the stakes a little more? Come on, I dare ya," yet another voice. Soon chants of 'do it' were echoed throughout the room.

Harry gulped but decided that since Snape hates him anyway, then 'what the hell'; he took the vial, uncapped it, and poured it into the tea sitting on the desk.

Everyone was either shocked or overjoyed at what he did. The two sat down and waited for Professor Snape's return.

About 10 minutes later he was finally back; he glided in with an exhausted sigh and back down. Everyone pretended to be interested in their work but kept a side-eye on their teacher. When they saw him reach for his tea cup they all held their breath; he drank it, all of it, as there wasn't much left in the cup and he was parched after breaking up an intense fight and going detention-ballistic on the group of fighting students.

A little over a minute had past and nothing seemed to happen, the students were beginning to think that the potion wasn't anything spectacular, until Snape started coughing. The coughing turned into hacking, and a bright, white glow glossed over his skin until the glow became supernova-in-comparison bright, then disappeared in a few seconds.

The students wondered what the purpose was of the glow, but their wondering ceased as they laid eyes on a small, black haired boy in oversized clothes, standing right where Professor Snape had.

"Oh my-"

"Somebody go get a teacher!"

"I-Is that _Snape_?"

"I can't believe it…"

"We are all _so_ in trouble!"

The shouts of panic increased and the child professor's eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Do you think he remembers anything?"

"Not sure…"

"Go check."

"Hell no; he might attack me and eats my soul."

"…"

"Oh for the love of…"

"I'll ask him."

The boy who lived walked up to the now miniature professor; "Um, professor…?"

The little boy looked upon him with slight curiosity._ 'Is he speaking to me? I don't know what he's saying.' _

"Professor Snape?" He tried again.

"Wakaranai desu" _(I don't understand)_ the boy responded.

"Huh?" Harry was surprised, it wasn't even English. "Do you speak English?"

The boy only once again repeated "Wakaranai desu". _(I don't understand)_

Others were looking on now, curious at the new little fact that their professor didn't understand English at this age.

"Doko desu ka? Otetsudai shimashouka?" _(Where am I? Can you help me?)_

Blank stares were all that greeted the little boy; he was becoming frustrated and tears began to gather in his eyes.

"Uchi ni kaeritai desu." _(I want to go home)_

Tears began falling and loud sobs followed; once again the students were in a panic. How could they try to get him to stop if he couldn't even understand them?

"What is going on in here?" A voice yelled from the door way. Professor McGonagall entered in with Professor Dumbledore and a student from the class who had left to find some help. When they saw what had happened to Professor Snape they immediately rushed over – Dumbledore leaning down to try to comfort the child and McGonagall facing the class and demanding to know what happened.

Harry, who was still by the mini professor, mentioned to Dumbledore the problem of Snape not being able to speak or understand English.

"Not to worry my boy, I know a little Japanese-"

'So that's what he was speaking…' Harry thought.

"And for everything else, I have a charm for that. Now," The Headmaster turned to Severus "Konnichiwa, osanago." _(Hello, little child) _The boy looked up at Dumbledore now. "Wakarimasu ka?" _(Do you understand me?)_

Severus nodded, "Hai". _(yes)_

"Yukkuri shabette kuremasuka? Watashi wa jouzu nihongo ga hanase masen." _(Can you speak slowly? I don't speak Japanese well.)_

The boy nodded once again. "Namae wa nandesu ka?" _(What is your name?)_ He asked slowly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Watashi no namae wa Dumbledore Albus." _(My name is Albus Dumbledore)_

Child-Snape's eyes widened, "Dumbledore-san?" He had been told about Dumbledore by his mother and he knew that he had somehow ended up at Hogwarts.

The two talked about small things for a while, until the conversations started becoming too complicated for Dumbledore and he asked Severus if he could cast a translation charm on him so that he could understand him, and everybody else in the school, in English. The boy agreed.

The spell was casted: "Can you understand me child?"

"Y-yes, I can. I am speaking English, yes?" Little Snape asked.

"Correct my boy. Now, we will discuss why you are here up in office with a cup of tea. How does that sound?"

Meanwhile McGonagall busied herself with getting the full story, in order to fill Dumbledore in later, and know who to punish for a month…

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Whatcha think? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Story continues after Review Replies and Author's Note)_

**_Review Replies:_**

_**stixx17**: Thank you for being the first to review. =) Hope you like this update._

_**klester1987**: *Igore accent* Yes Master… *Posts new chapter* ;)_

_**Higurashi-Naku**: Thank you. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea. ^^_

_**Sithtar**: Ah ha! So I'm not the only one who thought along those lines. Yes the dark eyes and dark hair combo makes you think that **someone** in his family must have those kind of roots. Yes, I know my intro to them was bad – I had re written it like four times before I was like 'screw it', and just wrote it like that. Sorry about that. ^^" That's just my laziness. Glad you enjoyed it otherwise._

_**Yashida**: Thanks. I know de-ageing is way overdone, but I thought I'd try something different with the Japanese element; after all, that's more so of what the story is about – exploring another culture. De-aged Snape is a good way to access it, lol._

_**shadow83**: Haha, well in this story he is definitely part Asaian – dark eyes and dark hair, he was asking for this kind of story to be written about him._

_Wow, finally got an update in; hope I didn't keep anybody waiting too long. :) On with the fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore set the mini professor up with a cup of tea and small plate of cookies. They were seated across from each other; the boy indulging himself on 'foreign' treats, and the Headmaster thinking over the best way to tell the child how he ended up this way (which he will hopefully find out from Minerva) and how to tell a three year old that he is actually was actually in his thirties just twenty minutes ago. The old wizard gave a silent sigh.<p>

Minerva McGonagall walked in moments later with two guilty looking Gryffindors – Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She explained the encouragement of the prank from the other students, and that these two were the ones to actually put the words into actions.

"I must say that I am quite surprised at you both," Professor Dumbledore's voice carried a subtle but obvious tone of disappointment in them. "You did not know what could have been in that vile. What if it had been a poison; Professor Snape could have died, and you two would have been responsible for his death."

Ron paled, and Harry looked remorseful. "Please sir, I was the one who listen to them and poured the vile into Professor Snape's drink. Don't blame Ron." He didn't think Ron would be able to handle thinking about how he could have almost killed someone.

Dumbledore looked over at the now chibi professor, who wondered exactly what they meant by that whole conversation, and sighed (again). "Well, no harm done, I suppose. And I will let Professor McGonagall decide your punishments."

The two weren't sure what to think so they just remained silent.

"Dumbledore-san?" Severus still added the honorific because the translation charm couldn't exactly translate them into English.

"Yes child," Dumbledore asked him, but knew what he was going to ask.

"The tea and snacks were good, but may we please discuss why I am here? I know you know why."

Everyone aside from the Headmaster looked surprised at how blunt and, well, correct the child was.

"You always were a smart one. Alright Severus, but promise that you'll have an open mind about what I tell you, okay," Dumbledore told him, and then thought about how to go about this.

The mini professor looked expectant.

"You may want to sit down-" Dumbledore then noticed that he _was_ sitting, "Or perhaps lay down, for this."

"No thank you Dumbledore-san, I don't want to turn into a cow," the three year old said with a smile. **(1)**

The other professor and the two students looked confused but Dumbledore chuckled, "Ah, of course, I forgot; my apologies Severus.

"Now, how to start? You obviously know that something strange did indeed happen here. You are open to that, yes? So, what if I tell you that up until you were 'found' by the students, you were an adult teacher here?"

The child stared at him for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess with magic… _anything_ is possible."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, because the truth is quite a tale. You see, we are in a pre-war sort of state right now…"

He continued telling about he was a spy for their side, and that the other leader had given him a potion that alters his age so that he could remember how to speak Japanese and translate a book full of dangerous spells for him. After a 'mishap' with the students, namely the two sitting in the office with them, who mentally shrunk down to about two inches tall when the spotlight was put on them, he overdosed on the potion and de-aged too much, turning him into a three year old.

"Interesting," the boy thought "it's a crazy story but, I don't think you're lying. And there is no other way I could get all the way from Japan to here outa nowhere. So, I believe you."

Both smiled, "I'm glad. Now, while I get someone to figure out what was in that vile and brew an antidote for it, you will have to stay with us. Will you be alright with that?"

The child looked excited but then frowned, "Ano, _(um) _what is the date?"

"November 5th. Why?" Professor McGonagall beat the Headmaster to it.

"Oh, it's nothing. I had just been waiting for November 15th of this year so I could go to 'Shichigosan' this year, but, I guess that wouldn't happen anyway… or etto _(uh), did_ happen.

"Yes, yes I'm fine with it." He concluded lamely.

"Excellent." Dumbledore planned his living arrangements.

XxXx

By the time Ron and Harry got out of detention with McGonagall it was late and they were beat. Hermione met up with them in the common room.

"I hope you two have learned your lessons," Hermione stated superiorly in an 'I knew it' tone.

"You're telling me. Her punishments, when she's angry are worse than Snape's or Filch's. I can't feel my hands or my knees," complained Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry looked down at the floor, "I do feel bad. I mean what if he _had_ died instead of turning into a little kid?"

"And a strange kid at that. Do you think all Japanese people are like that?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. He blushed and she continued. "Besides, the Japanese are very interesting people-"

"Here we go~" Ron sang and mouthed at the same time as she said,

'I've been reading about them'.

Harry laughed quietly but listened.

"They are well known for their politeness, they have etiquettes of all types…"

They half listened to what she found out about it.

"-Cultural achievements. Oh, another thing they have is on November 15th called 'Shichigosan ' where-"

"Wait," Harry called, "what was that; 'Shish – ee – go –san'?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wasn't that, that thing Snape said he wanted to go to?" Ron asked him.

"I think so."

"Oh, well it's pretty obvious why," Hermione said. "It means 'Seven Five Three'; it's when younger children –girls ages three and seven, and boys ages three and five – are celebrated. They visit a 'Shinto Shrine' while dressed in kimono and are given bags of candy with turtles and cranes decorated on them – both symbolizing 'a long life'."

"Ohh," Harry felt a little bad that the child wouldn't be able to attend it this year.

XxXx

The next morning at breakfast, with Severus sitting at the staff table talking to Dumbledore, Harry glanced over at the child. Hermione was right about the etiquette thing, he'd never seen a more table mannered child.

Food was placed out, but there were other cuisines among the usual breakfast foods;**(2)** a bowl of rice, some kind of soup with seaweed and stuff in it, some soy beans with soy sauce and other toppings, rolled seaweed with rice inside, a rolled up omelet, some salmon, and pickles. It was a very odd assortment of dishes, but he figured must have been done for chibi Snape's enjoyment.

Dumbledore stood up and called everyone's attention. "I'm sure you all have noticed the interesting new foods on the table, as well as the, erm, revised edition to our staff."

Everyone whispered, the news had spread like wild fire yesterday so there wasn't a single soul in the castle who didn't know what happened to Professor Snape.

"Yes, news sure does spread fast. Now, the point of the dishes is to make Severus feel more at home here, until his problem can be fixed. He was originally raised in Japan for the first few years of his life – living there with his grandparents. He has a charm cast on him so that he can speak and understand English, so rethink any comments that you may have thought to make towards him." Many students shrank down in their seats.

"And please do us a favor, and help him feel more at home here at Hogwarts, as well. It looks like we're in for quite a bit of culture change this year. **(3)** Also on that note, I will be bringing back Professor Lupin temporarily to fill in for Professor Snape. Before anyone starts objecting, he will leave a few days of every month and return after those, ehem, 'problem days' have passed; there should be no dilemma this way."

Remus Lupin came through the doors and strolled right up to Dumbledore, shaking his hand with a happy smile, and sat down (ironically) right next to Severus.

'This must be a sign' thought Harry. And he had an idea.

XxXx

After breakfast he walked over to the staff table, stopping briefly to hug Remus, but then strolling over to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I know something we can do to make Professor Snape feel more at home."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> There is a superstition in Japan that if you lie down after eating, you'll turn into a cow. – My attempt at humor. ^^"

**(2)** The 'Unusual Breakfast Foods", I took from a site where I got 'Traditional Japanese Breakfast' info: (In order of listing)

Steamed Rice,

Miso Soup – common ingredients include tofu, green onion, and seaweed.

Natto – fermented soy beans, placed in a bowl and seasoned with soy sauce and other toppings

Nori – dried seaweed dipped in soy sauce and rolled with some rice

Tamagoyaki -rolled omelet

Broiled/Salted salmon

Tsukemono –pickles

**(3)** Well they needed _somebody_ to fill in for Snape, why not Lupin? Especially with my 'He'll leave before the full moon, and return after' loophole.

**Reviews are appreciated ^^**


End file.
